


Jealous

by thedoctorwatcheshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/pseuds/thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not amused by the all the attention his mate is getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“He’s a boy!” Arthur beamed, his face aglow as he absentmindedly rubbed his swollen belly, “When I saw the ultrasound scan, I nearly _fainted-”_

More laughter.

Alfred clenched his jaw, forcing down the growl he could feel building up in his chest. Normally, the alpha would be all for socializing- but now was not the time.

Scratch that, it was the perfect time to socialize: a lazy Saturday morning with cotton candy clouds and drowsy orange sunlight. The two were out shopping for Arthur’s insistent cravings. Alfred had wanted it to remain just the two of them, relishing every second of their time together before the inevitable addition to their little family, but they’d managed to draw in quite the crowd upon their entrance to the store.

Omegas and all their damn fawning. 

Alfred didn’t understand why Arthur was popular all of a sudden. His adorable, grumpy little British mate wasn’t the nicest in the neighborhood, so the alpha wasn’t sure why Arthur was presently surrounded by a bunch of giggling omegas. 

Maybe it was because he was pregnant. 

That was hard to forget, of course. All the mood swings, the crying, the increased insecurities, delayed heats… Alfred had to deal with all that. He loved every part of it, but a little normalcy wouldn’t be bad either. 

So it was natural for him to be seethingly envious of all the attention that was being stolen from him by some  _run-of-the-mill_ omegas. Especially when that attention was rightfully earned by _him._

To put it simply, he was jealous.

“Aww! He looks about ready to pop!” Said one of them with a laugh and Alfred cringed. _Oh God please let there be no popping…_ “And where did you get that shirt!? Oh my gosh you still manage to look so good with that bun in the oven!”

Arthur blushed at the flattery, “This is my husband’s shirt.”

They squealed… and squealed some more.

Alfred folded his arms impatiently. Earlier, he’d been forced off to the side by some petit omega male who’d gone to join the crowd and the alpha didn’t move an inch from his ‘assigned’ spot since then. Now with the comment Arthur had made, all eyes were on him, wide and adoring. 

“You must be tense! What, with the baby almost here and all-”

“Arthur’s in his second trimester. The baby isn’t due for a long while. I’d really like to have my husband back if you guys don’t mind, or you could just ignore me and continue to waste both our time and energy.” Alfred snapped in response, eyes flashing behind the frames of his glasses. He was no doubt throwing off a tart and hostile _‘back the fuck up’_ scent that should’ve been prominent enough to the receptive omegas. 

Dreamy smiles went stale and the small crowd around Arthur began to thin out, each departing omega leaving his expecting mate a warm compliment and shuffling away with eyes averted from Alfred’s steely glare. 

When all of them had gone back to their respectful aisles, the alpha reached for the familiar warmth of his husband’s hand, only to find it being snatched back by his now pissed mate. 

“What the _hell_ was that, Alfred!?” Arthur hissed, thick eyebrows furrowing. 

“Come on, babe-”

“Don’t _babe_ me!” The little omega seethed, green eyes doing a quick once-over of their surroundings to ensure they weren’t making a scene. “I already have to deal with a baby here, I don’t need you acting like a bigger one!” 

Alfred pouted.

“That’s not going to work on me,” Arthur replied stonily, hand on his hip.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” the alpha said with a soft, apologetic smile, reaching again for his mate’s hand. This time, Arthur didn’t snatch it away. Instead, he watched as Alfred held it in his larger one, kissing the ring on the omega’s finger tenderly before pressing the hand to his tanned cheek. “I don’t like them making you blush when that’s my job.”

The sweet change in Arthur’s scent didn’t go unnoticed. The omega’s cheeks dusted pink and he shook his hand from Alfred’s hold, using it to cuff the side of the alpha’s head, “Don’t romanticize things, idiot, you were just jealous that this time _I_ got more attention from omegas than you.” 

Alfred grinned, turning to grip their shopping cart with a laugh, “You caught me, baby.”

Arthur gave the alpha a half-hearted scowl before burrowing underneath his arm, tugging Alfred’s hand to rest on his shoulder. The way he leaned into the alpha’s touch sent the Alfred’s heart racing and Arthur must’ve noticed the spike in his scent because he looked up at the alpha quizzically, “You know you smell like a lovestruck teenager now, right?

 Of course Alfred did. Arthur in _his_ shirt, in _his_ arms, with _his_ child… the alpha couldn’t have wished for anything else in the world.

Which is why he steered them in a different direction when Arthur waved at an omega in the distance, he couldn’t stand any more flocking or conversing. That would mean he had to share what was his which was a big _no-no._

“Alfred Jones, you never learn!” Arthur stated in mock disbelief as they wheeled the cart into the sweets aisle. Their closeness brought the people around them to admire the young couple despite the rude possessiveness the alpha had displayed earlier. “You know, for putting up with your insolence, I think I deserve a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice-cream.” 

Alfred hummed playfully, pressing a warm kiss on Arthur’s forehead, “Maybe a quart.”

“Two quarts.” Arthur retorted, “And I’ll let you cuddle me when we get home… after you massage my feet, of course.”

The alpha chuckled, pulling his husband to his side fondly with the arm draped over his shoulders, “I think we have a winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried writing some gross fluff today. I really meant to warm up and start filling in some requests but Alfred and Arthur demanded to be written. Thanks Kat for being my beta!
> 
> Based off this prompt by "usuk-omegaverse" on Tumblr: When an Omega is pregnant other Omegas will flock towards them, causing the Alpha to get jealous and tense with all the attention on their Omega. This makes them go into an even more protective mode than usual.


End file.
